


Fucking, Math

by mortaldivergence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Ray-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a senior,and a teachers assistant in Ray's Math class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is this senior in my Math class?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at dialogue, and this is my first multi chapter fic.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> You can contact me on my Tumblr which is mortaldivergence

Ray really fucking hated high school. Just one more year after this one, he told himself. It was the first day back to school after summer holidays. He had spent most of the summer holed up in his room playing his Xbox, either alone or with Michael, Gavin or both. Although he liked spending time with both of them less and less as the summer went on. Around the middle of July Michael finally told Gavin how he felt about him, and they have been inseparable ever since. Don’t get Ray wrong, he was happy his friends finally got together after having crushes on each other since the 8th grade. 

Now whenever all three of them hang out, Michael and Gavin are always practically sitting on each other. It was sickening how cute they were together. But honestly Ray was kind of over being the third wheel. Ok. I just need to get through today and just go day by day, but first Math. Ugh. I hate Math! Ray thought to himself as he found the door that displayed ‘RM 305’.

Ray was not looking forward to this class. He already knew neither of his friends are in this class. They had all compared their schedules when they received them last week. Ray took a deep breath to steady himself. He was already over 10 minutes late, and was worrying he wouldn’t have anywhere to sit. Ray was hoping to just slip in and find a seat quietly, but the loud squeak the door gave had other ideas. 

“Mr. Narvaez, you’re late,” Mr. Hullum says, from behind his desk at the front of the room.

“Sorry,” Ray mumbled, scanning the room for someplace to sit. 

He was beginning to panic, seeing no empty seats, when he heard, “Hey, Ray isn’t it?” coming from beside him somewhere. 

Ray glanced over to his left, and saw the sandy haired boy, who Ray thought his name was Ryan Haywood, watching him with kind blue eyes. 

“Uh, yea,” Ray replied lamely, but noticed the empty seat next to Ryan, “Is anyone sitting there,” he asked. 

“No. The desk is all yours,” Ryan returned with a small smile.

Ray settled into the too small desk, turning to ask Ryan, “You’re Ryan right? Aren’t you a senior, why are you in a junior Math class?”

Ryan turned in his chair to face Ray, opening his mouth to speak, but got interrupted by Mr. Hullum welcoming, “Ryan Haywood. The new TA for this class.”

“So you are a senior, and that explains what you are doing here,” Ray gestured to the whole classroom. 

“And I’m a student tutor,” Ryan added with a smirk. 

“Really? Well then good thing I met you Ryan Haywood because I don’t know the first thing about Math.”

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period, and the end of the conversation. Even though Ray had wished he could stay and spend more time getting to know Ryan. They waved goodbye in the hallway, before breaking apart and going their separate ways.   
Ray’s next class went by painfully slow. Mr. Burns went on and on about all the topics they will go over in the year. Ray was not looking forwards to this class. History was another one of his weak subjects. Actually as Ray thought about it, they were all his weak subjects, he did not have a single strong subject. Yea this year was going to be great, Ray thought to himself sarcastically. 

He was practically starving when the lunch bell rang, having skipped breakfast in favor of being only a little late rather than really late. He pulled out his sandwich from his bag, while waiting for Michael and Gavin at their table. They have all been eating at this table together since freshman year. Ray was zoning out, and didn’t notice when Gavin plopped his tray down on the table in front of him. 

“Hey you alright, Ray?” Gavin asked, starting to pick at his sandwich he bought at the cafeteria. 

“Yea. Fine. Just a long morning,” Ray sighed in response. 

“Math?” Michael asked, joining the other two at the table. 

“Math,” Ray said in reply. 

They ate their lunches, and talked about video games for a good portion of their lunch. Michael and Gavin were in a heated debate over something Ray couldn’t remember what about. Ray was just listening to the boys bicker, not paying attention to what they were actually saying, when Ryan walked into the room. Naturally Ray just stared at him like some kind of creeper, but when Ryan saw him he smiled softly in the young boy’s direction. Ray felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

Heat rise to his cheeks? Was he blushing? Why? Because Ryan smiled at him? No, surely it had to have something to do with how many people are in this tiny cafeteria. Right?

“Are you blushing?” Michael asked, done arguing with Gavin. And if Ray had to guess, he would say Michael had won, based on the Gavin who was now pouting into his sandwich.

“What? No!” Ray mustered out, caught off guard. 

“Yes! You totally are!” Gavin exclaimed. 

“Why would I be?” Ray shot back.

Gavin looked to where Ray was looking just moments before. He scanned the crowd and when he felt he was confident with his answer he said, “You were either looking at Ryan Haywood or that Lindsay chick,” then added, “But since you’re very gay, I’m going to have to assume Ryan.”

The blush that just deepened to a darker shade on his face must have given him away, because Gavin looked pleased with himself. Thankfully the bell rang, and Ray was saved from answering any questions. He just gathered his lunch, threw what was left in the trash, and left without saying a word to either of the boys. 

The rest of Ray’s day went by just as slowly as the first half. He was so relieved to hear the final bell. Ray couldn’t wait to get home so he could boot up his Xbox and distracted himself from the events of his first day back to school. It could have gone much worse, Ray thought. I guess I’m thankful the bullies have moved on to bothering other students.


	2. Will you tutor me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is failing Math and asks Ryan to tutor him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, and not much really happens. Sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy it though!

When Ray’s alarm went off at 7:00 am, he groaned, hit the snooze button, and curled back under his blanket. He had almost fallen back to sleep, but finally got out of bed only because his mom came and yelled at him that he was going to be late. Ray grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser, picked up his pants where he left them on the floor, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

Ray grabbed an apple off the counter on his way out the door, not having time to eat breakfast. He shouted a goodbye to his mom, and practically jogged the entire way to school. He was almost late again, sprinting through the door to the classroom just as the morning bell rang. Mr. Hullum strolling in right behind him. 

Today was the first day of full classes. Meaning Ray actually had to try to do some Math. Although ‘trying’ was the important part. He spent the entire class in a confused and frustrated state. At least Ryan wasn’t sitting beside him, he was walking around the class helping students with problems or leaving to go photocopy something for Mr. Hullum. Ray didn’t think he would have gotten anything done if Ryan was sitting next to him for the whole hour. 

After what felt like the longest hour of Ray’s life, the bell finally rang. He let out a long sigh of relief, gathering his books together. He hurried out the room to his next class, purposely avoiding Ryan, who looked like he was making his way towards Ray.   
The rest of Ray’s week went by in pretty much the same fashion. Nothing out of the ordinary happed. Ray would barely make it to school on time, and spend his mornings lost and confused in his Math book. He would eat lunch with Michael and Gavin, talking about games and the latest movies they saw. He continued to try not to fall asleep in History, and failing. 

Everything was going just fine with Ray, until he got his first Math test back. ‘D’ was written in big, red ink on the top of his test. Fuck. Ray thought. It’s the first week and I’m already failing. Ray was not looking forward to showing this to his mom. She was going to kill him. He had promised he was going to try his hardest to get his grades up this year. It was not off to a great start.   
“How did you do?” A voice asked from behind Ray. 

Ray jumped a little at hearing Ryan’s voice so close to him, turning to show Ryan his test, “Not so well.”

“Oh. I guess it could have gone better huh?”

“Yea well, I did warn you I was terrible at Math,” Ray pointed out, adding,” Besides I’ve been a little distracted lately.”

“I’ve noticed, I don’t suppose you want to talk about what’s distracting you?” Ryan asked handing Ray his test back.

“No. Not really,” Ray mumbled.

“Alright. Well just know Ray, that if you ever want to talk or need some help with Math, my offer to tutor you still stands.” Ryan said picking up his bag and leaving Ray alone in the classroom. 

 

“Hold on, you’re telling me that Ryan, the guy you have a crush on, has offered to tutor you and you didn’t say a single thing!?” Michael asked looking at Ray like he was insane, once he told his friends what had happened earlier that morning. 

“Uh, yea.”

“Ray, you bloody idiot.” Gavin chimed in.

“What? Am I missing something?” Ray asked clearly confused. 

Michael sighed, “Ryan obviously has a crush on you too.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Seriously Ray, It’s the classic tutor and student scenario.” Gavin said.

“Like in fanfiction? Really Gavin? Do you honestly believe things like that happen in real life?” 

“Hey, the idea had to come from somewhere right?” Michael added.

“Thank you Micoo.”

Ray then had to sit through 10 minutes of gross pet names and Michael and Gavin practically making out. Thankfully there was only 10 minutes left of lunch, and he could leave the two lads alone. Ray really tried his best to focus on his classes after lunch, but he couldn’t get Ryan out of his head. Could Ryan actually like him back? Or was he just offering to tutor him because it looks good on college applications. 

 

Ray decided to just ask Ryan to tutor him. He really did need the help. He could not start failing Math this early on in the year. He just needed to stop being such a big chicken and just go up to Ryan and ask. It’s should not be this difficult. Ray took a deep breath, and walked up to Ryan, who was getting books out of his locker. 

“Hey Ryan,” Ray spoke softly.

“Oh Ray, Hi” Ryan replied happily.

“I was, uh, just wondering if I could take you up on the tutoring offer.” Ray mumbled looking at the floor.

“Of course. How about tomorrow after school?”

“Yea. Sure. Tomorrow is great.”

“Great. Meet me at the front entrance?” Ryan asked.

“Yea. See you there.” Ray said already turning and walking away.


	3. Tutor Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tutors Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this!  
> I also apologize for how short this chapter is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The next day went by in a blur for Ray. He shuffled to and from his classes in an almost zombie like fashion. But when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Ray snapped out of his trance. He was meeting up with Ryan. He was going to spend time alone with Ryan for the first time. Ray thought about just going home instead, and just telling Ryan he forgot about their plans. I can’t do that to him, Ray thought. Just suck it up Ray! He told himself. 

Ray pushed open the main doors to find Ryan waiting a few feet away. 

“Hey, sorry I took so long,” Ray explained walking towards Ryan.

“No worries, I haven’t been waiting long,” Ryan replied.

“So I guess the library would be the best place to go?” 

“Yes. It’s only a block away, we can walk. If that’s okay with you?” asked Ryan.

“Yea, no that’s fine.”

Once they arrived at the library, Ryan led Ray to a small table towards the back of the library. “So we won’t be interrupted” Ryan said. “And we won’t disrupt people with our talking” Ray contributed. 

Ray was focused. Really focused. He was listening to Ryan closely, and actually felt as if he was learning something. Which surprised Ray. He was sitting in the library alone with Ryan, and he was focused on Math? What was going on? Ray didn’t really care. As long as he was actually understanding something for once. Before he knew it, they were some of the last students left in the library. 

“Do you understand it now?” Ryan asked him for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Uh, I think so. Yea I think I get it now.”

“Great!” Ryan said while checking his watch, “It’s getting late, we should call it a wrap.”

“Yea, I’ve got to get home.”

Stuffing the last of his supplies in his bag Ryan said, “I’ll walk you home, if that’s alright?”

Ray only nodded. They spent the majority of the time in comfortable silence. Breaking it only for small talk here and there. Ray was at the foot of the stairs that led up to his front door was sooner than he would have liked. He wished he could spend more time with Ryan.  
With an internal sigh, Ray began to climb the stairs when he heard Ryan shout, “Ray, wait! I, uh, wanted to ask you something.”   
“What is it?” Ray asked as his heart beat a million times per minute.

Ryan look almost nervous as he asked, “ I, uh, was just, um, wondering if you would like to, I don’t know, get coffee or something sometime?”

Ray was speechless. Did Ryan Haywood just ask him out? Holy shit! He couldn’t get his mouth to say any words. And when Ray didn’t respond right away Ryan spoke again, “It’s okay if you don’t answer right away, just let me know soon okay?”  
Once again Ray could only nod. Then Ryan did something that caught him off guard. Ryan leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Ray just stood there, on the stairs to his porch, staring at Ryan as he walked away. Did that just really happen? Ray asked himself. Ray honestly wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of was that he probably just messed everything up because he just stood there like a fucking idiot. 

Ray practically ran up the stairs to his house. He said hello to his mom, then hurried to his room. He had to tell Michael and Gavin about this. He turned on his computer, and waited anxiously as he waited for everything to load. As soon Ray was on the internet, he sent a message to their group chat. Only Michael was online though.

BrownMan: You won’t believe what just happened to me!  
MJones: What?!  
BrownMan: Ryan just asked me out! And then kissed me on the cheek  
MJones: Holy shit!  
BrownMan: I know  
MJones: What did you do? What did you say?  
BrownMan: Nothing. I just stood there and said nothing like a fucking idiot  
MJones: Ooohhh  
BrownMan: Yea  
MJones: So what are you going to do?  
MJones: Are you going to say yes?  
BrownMan: I don’t know  
MJones: What do you mean you don’t know!  
MJones: You have been going on and on about Ryan for weeks  
BrownMan: I know  
BrownMan: But say we started dating  
BrownMan: Then what?  
MJones: What do you mean then what?  
BrownMan: Then I’m going to have to tell him I’m asexual eventually  
BrownMan: And I will either have to explain what it is or he will already know  
BrownMan: And I will probably scare him away  
MJones: You won’t know until you try  
MJones is offline.


	4. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is confused about Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has literally been months, I'm sorry, I was just stuck and couldn't get my self to write anything.  
> Also I'm sorry it's so short once again.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

Ray sighed, turning off the chat. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Ryan seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn’t care if he was asexual, but so do other people before you tell them. Ray just needed to clear his mind. He walked over to his Xbox, turning it on, hoping to use it as a distraction. It helped. Ray was so focused on killing enemies, he didn’t realize how late it got. If he wanted to be able to function tomorrow, he had to get to bed. Crawling into bed, Ray decided to wait till tomorrow to figure things out, and was out within seconds. 

Waking up, the events of the night before came rushing back to his still half asleep brain. He couldn’t stop the smile that appearing on his face. Ray decided right there and then that he was going to say yes to Ryan. He can figure the rest out later if things go well. 

Ray had his mind set. He was just going to march up to Ryan and say yes. That was the plan anyways, but plans change. As soon as Ray saw Ryan in the hall, he had his arm around some other boys shoulder. I was too late, Ray thought to himself, Ryan has already moved on. Ray just turned around and walked in the opposite direction, away from Ryan. 

Ray couldn’t face going to Math and seeing Ryan. So he skipped, something he promised his mother he wouldn’t do this year, and headed to the library. He tried to study for an upcoming test, but all attempts were useless. He couldn’t get Ryan out of his head. Ray just ended up on his phone, doing nothing productive.

Turns out the library was not the place to avoid Ryan. Ray was only on his phone for no more than 5 minutes when Ryan strode in. They made eye contact and Ryan immediately headed towards the table Ray was currently seated at.

“So you are at school,” Ryan said, taking a seat beside Ray.

“Yep,” Ray responded without making eye contact. 

“So then why aren’t you in class?” Ryan asked.

“I had a big test to study for.”

“Right, it looked like you were studying hard when I walked in,” Ryan teased.

When Ray didn’t respond Ryan asked, “Are you okay? You seem a little off.”

“Yea. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You don’t wanna maybe talk about anything?”

“No.”

Ryan paused for a moment before asking, “Are you upset because I asked you out?”

Ray was shocked. He was speechless. Why would Ryan ever think he would be upset about being asked out by him? Babbling, Ray responded, “What? No. Of course not!” then added, “Why would you think that?”

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t know, you seem kind of upset and distant from me.”

“It’s not because you asked me out, Ryan.”

“Then what’s bothering you?” Ryan asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Ask away, Ray.”

Ray hesitated for a moment before asking, “Did you really mean what you said? That you wanted to hang out with me. That you actually like me?”

Now it was Ryan’s turn to look surprised. “Of course I meant what I said. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you or actually meant it. Why?”

“I saw you in the hallway this morning, with your arm around the shoulders of another boy, and I just assumed you already moved on or something,” Ray mumbled the last couple of words.

Ryan got a sudden look of understanding. “Oh, you saw me with Geoff. Geoff is my cousin, visiting from another school.”

“Oh,” was all Ray managed to say.

“So now that that is cleared up, Ray will you go on a date with me?”

Ray didn’t hesitate this time. “Yes!”

“I have to get back to class now, but I’ll see you later,” Ryan said, beaming at Ray.

Ray nodded and waved goodbye. He sighed happily as he watched Ryan leave through the big oak doors. Ryan Haywood still wanted to go out with him after all that. He was going on a date with Ryan Haywood! Ray’s upcoming test seemed so far away, and so unimportant anymore. He was going to see Ryan later.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan finally go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I have finally finished it!  
> I am pretty happy with how this turned out and I hope you all enjoy! :)

Ray was trying to distract himself from the time. Ryan was supposed to be here at any moment. Michael and Gavin weren’t here to help distract him. They had some kind of dinner plans with Michael’s parents or something. Ray tried to work on his homework, but that turned out to be useless. He couldn’t focus on anything. All he could do was sit and wait. 

It was 7:05, and Ryan was supposed to be here at 7:00. Ray began to worry. What is he was being stood up? What if this was all actually just one big joke? What if he doesn’t show up? What would ray do then?

Before Ray had a chance to go further into is worry filled theories, a soft knock landed on the door. Ray sighed in relief, before realizing what was actually going to happen now that Ryan had actually shown up. He was going on a date. Ray was going on a date with Ryan. Now Ray was anxious for whole other reason. 

Ray stood up to go answer the door when he heard, “Hello! You must be Ryan!” coming from his moms mouth. Ray groaned. He was hoping to avoid this until at least their second date. If there was ever going to be a second date. 

“Uh, yes, Nice to meet you Mrs. Narvaez,” Ryan said, trying to not let his disappointment, that Ray wasn’t the one to greet him at the door, show.

“Come in, Come in!” Mrs. Narvaez exclaimed, opening the door wider to let Ryan into the house. 

That was when Ray finally got to really see him for the first time that night. He looked great. Like super good. It wasn’t fair how good Ryan Haywood looked so good standing in the entry way, making small talk with Ray’s mom. Ray suddenly felt under dressed in the T-shirt and dark jeans he was wearing, next to Ryan’s dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and light colored jeans.

As soon as Ryan’s eyes found Ray, standing in the living room, his eyes lit up. Ray was wearing a T-shirt that fit him very well and dark jeans. It wasn’t all that dressed up, but Ryan could tell Ray had made an effort. It even looked like he combed his hair. 

Ryan cleared his throat and said, “Ready to go Ray?”

“Uh, yea, let’s go,” Ray responded. 

“You guys have fun! I’ll see you later Ray,” they heard Ray’s mom shout from the doorway, as they walked down the front walkway.

“So, where are we going?” Ray asked.

“You’ll see,” Was the only response Ray got out of Ryan.

They walked for probably about 15 minutes, talking about nothing in particular, when Ryan began directing them towards a small park. 

“Is this where we are having our date?” Ray asked with a bit of doubt in his voice.

“Well, not here here, but in the park? Yes.” Ryan said, finally answering Ray.

Ray only nodded and followed Ryan into the park. Ryan led them down the path, to the edge of the lake. As they approached the lake front, Ray noticed a blanket was spread out. He then noticed there was a picnic basket on top of the blanket. Ray almost rolled his eyes with the thought of how clichéd the picnic was. But Ray would also be lying to himself if he didn’t think it was very sweet of Ryan to put so much though and effort into the date. It helped ease some of Ray’s anxiety. 

They sat on the blanket together, so close they were always touching in some way. They ate sandwiches, which Ray had learned Ryan actually made himself. They talked about nothing and everything. And at some point one of them, Ray couldn’t actually tell you who anymore, reached out and grabbed the others hand. That’s how they spent the rest of the date. Holding hands, and talking. So much talking. Ray loved every second of it.

Before Ray knew it, the date was coming to an end, and Ray had a sudden urge to tell Ryan all about his sexuality, before they got to serious. Ryan began to pack up the basket, and Ray helped fold the blanket. 

“You ready to go?” Ryan asked, snapping Ray out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yea.”

Unlike the walk to the park, the two boys firmly held each other’s hand’s in their own. They didn’t talk as much on the way back, but the silence was comfortable. They just walked and enjoyed each other’s company. Ray finally glanced up, and saw his house at the end of the block. If Ray was going to say anything, now was the time to do it. 

Tugging on Ryan’s hand Ray said, “Hey, can we talk for a second?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Ryan asked, taking a seat on the curb, gesturing for Ray to join him.

“I just have something that I need you to know, before anything goes too far between us.”

Ryan waited patiently for Ray to gather his thoughts. He could tell that whatever Ray wanted to tell him, it was important. 

Ray took a deep breath, “Okay, here it goes. I don’t want you to feel like you have to continue to date me if this is a problem for you. I don’t want to put time into a relationship that would never work out in the first place. I would completely understand if you would want to stop seeing me. That being said, I’m asexual.” Ray said swiftly.

Ryan had stayed quiet throughout Ray’s speech, not wanting to interrupt the boy’s momentum. But now he grabbed Ray’s hand and said, “Ray, I don’t care that you are asexual. I like you for you, and being asexual is part of who you are. And I really don’t want to end this because I really like you.”

“Are you sure?” Ray asked anxiously. 

Ryan only leaned in, and firmly pressed his lips to Ray’s. Ray took a few moments to get over the shock of finally kissing Ryan, and began kissing back. They broke apart a few minutes later, both catching their breath again.

“I’m sure,” Ryan said a little breathlessly. 

They didn’t say anything else for the quick walk down the street to Ray’s house. Ray was already late getting home. But he didn’t care. Ryan walked Ray up the couple of steps to his door. They kissed once more, before saying goodnight reluctantly, and going their separate ways. 

As soon as Ray got to his room, after debriefing his mom on how everything went, he went straight to his computer and logged in to his and Michael’s chat.

Brownman: Hey guess what?  
MJones: Are we really going to play this game again? What?  
Brownman: I told Ryan I was asexual and he didn’t care, and we are going out again next week.  
MJones: That’s awesome  
MJones: But I’m still going to say I told you so  
Brownman: Yea yea yea you told me so  
MJones: Alright well I gtg, Gavin is here and he wants to play XBOX.  
Brownman: See ya later  
MJones is offline.


End file.
